victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Beckowitz
Beckowitz, (Bec/k and Si/'kowitz') is the'' friendship pairing of Beck Oliver and Erwin Sikowitz (a student-teacher relationship). This pairing will '''never' happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship and they can't show same sex relationships on Nickelodeon. This is for friendship speculation only! Beckowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz told only Jade specifically to not kiss Beck in class, even though Beck didn't do anything to push her away, so technically he wasn't focused either. *When Beck mentions that he is an alien during alphabet improv, Sikowitz exclaims "Ooh, a twist!", showing that he was impressed. *Sikowitz has Beck give an example of Alphabet Improv in order to explain the concept to the class. 'The Bird Scene' *Sikowitz leans to Beck and says "You see the bird too, right?" to which Beck responds "I do." 'Beck's Big Break' *Sikowitz is not impressed because Beck was late. *Beck apologizes for being late. *Sikowitz has Beck tell the group about what it's like to work on a real movie, stopping class (and his rant on robots) to do so. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz puts Beck in charge of acquiring the Turblow Jet. *Sikowitz has Beck (and Tori) perform a scene at the beginning of class. *When Sikowitz asks where his coconut milk is, Beck reminds him that he's drinking it. *Sikowitz allows Beck to go to the hospital along with Jade, Cat, Tori, and Rex. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck and Sikowitz are both involved in the scam. *When Sikowitz returns to the restaurant while Tori and André are performing, he sits next to Beck. *Beck gives him a weirded out look when he sits next to him. *In the pictures for the episode, Sikowitz has his arm around Beck. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck claps and cheers for Sikowitz's performance. *Sikowitz tells Jade to stop being such a gank to Beck and says that she is very lucky to have him as her boyfriend. *Beck runs to hug Sikowitz after he sings 'Number One' along with the rest of his friends. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Beck (Malcom) grabs Sikowitz. *Beck (Malcom) invades Sikowitz's personal space. *Beck (Malcom) rubs Sikowitz's earlobes. *Beck (Malcom) said to Sikowitz that he has nice earlobes. Season 2 'Falls for Tori' *Sikowitz has Beck (along with Cat and André) perform a scene for the class. 'Locked Up' *Sikowitz laughs when Beck says that his aunt wouldn't let them come to Cacun when she found out he was bringing Jade. *Sikowitz stands with Beck (and Robbie) during the performance of "All I Want Is Everything." *During this number, Beck turns and smiles at Sikowitz. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Beck'sstirs up in his chair and tries to look when Sikowitz is checking to see if he's wearing underwear. *Beck smiles when Sikowitz announces that he forgot to wear some. *Beck pats Sikowitz's shoulder. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz has Beck be a part of the parade team even though he was not in his class when he made the announcement. *Sikowitz does a funny dance when he sees Beck (and André) in a pair of candy jammies. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Sikowitz sarcastically tells Beck that he should hate that anything would keep Beck awake in his class. *Sikowitz doesn't get mad at Beck for sleeping in his class. *Beck thanks Sikowitz and resumes sleeping. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' * Sikowitz has Beck (and Tori) perform a scene for the class. *Sikowitz gives Beck advice on how to convey believable terror because he wants him to improve his acting. *Sikowitz attempts to scare Beck multiple times throughout the episode. *Beck does not get scared by Sikowitz. *Sikowitz and Beck enjoy the hot tub together (along with Jade and Spencer). *Sikowitz congratulates Beck in the hot tub for not getting scared. *After he scares Tori, Sikowitz puts his arms around Beck and shakes him in a friendly fashion. TheSlap Hints *Beck slaps Sikowitz in the video of the students at his home. *Beck tells Sikowitz that it is Friday, not Sunday and that he has missed 4 classes so far. *Sikowitz slapped Beck in the video of himself performing 'My World'. *Beck let's him know that he has missed 21/2 days of school while recovering from reggae night. *Sikowitz forces Beck to do a drive by acting exercise for him (with Jade). *Beck makes a book cover of Sikowitz in his blog. Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments Category:Images of Beck Oliver